Kamen Rider Moon (SuperLove90210's Version)
For the series' main character, Moon, see Usagi Tsukino ''Kamen Rider Moon ''(仮面ライダームーン Kamen Raidā Mūn) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the second series to debut during the Reiwa period and the thirty-first series overall. The series premiered on September 13, 2020, joining Mashin Sentai Kirameiger ''in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of ''Kamen Rider Zero-One. Plot A 14-year-old underachieving young sailor-suited schoolgirl named Usagi Tsukino (月野 うさぎ, Tsukino Usagi) meets a magical talking cat named Luna. Luna gives Usagi the ability to transform into her magical alter ego Kamen Rider Moon (仮面ライダームーン Kamen Raidā Mūn) who is then tasked with locating the Moon Princess and battling the evil forces of the Dark Kingdom. The Dark Kingdom, led by Queen Beryl, summons various monsters called Youma in order to sap energy from humans and feed it to an evil entity known as Queen Metalia. They also seek the Legendary Silver Crystal (幻の銀水晶 Maboroshi no Ginzuishō), a gem capable of limitless power. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special Exclusive Allies Moon Kingdom * Luna * Tuxedo Mask Kamen Riders Others * Naru Osaka * Gurio Umino Villains Dark Kingdom * Queen Metalia * Queen Beryl * Jadeite Youma Episodes Main Article: Kamen Rider Moon Episodes # Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation ''(泣き虫うさぎの華麗なる変身 ''Nakimushi Usagi no Kareinaru Henshin) # Punishment Awaits: The House of Fortune is the Monster Mansion ''(おしおきよ!占いハウスは妖魔の館 ''Oshioki yo! Uranai HAUSU wa Yōma no Yakata) # The Mysterious Sleeping Sickness: Protect the Girls in Love (謎のねむり病, 守れ乙女の恋する心 Nazo no Nemuribyō, Mamore Otome no Koisuru Kokoro) # Usagi Will Teach You! How to Lose Weight ''(うさぎが教えます! スリムになる法 ''Usagi ga Oshiemasu! SURIMU ni Naruhō) # Scent of a Monster: Chanela Will Steal Your Love ''(妖魔の香り!シャネラーは愛を盗む ''Yōma no Kaori! Shanēra wa Ai wo Nusume) # Protect the Melody of Love: Usagi Plays Cupid ''(守れ恋の曲!うさぎはキューピッド ''Mamore Koi no Merodi! Usagi wa Kyūpiddo) # Usagi Learns her Lesson: Becoming a Star Is Hard Work ''(うさぎ反省!スターの道はきびしい ''Usagi Hansei! Sutā no Michi wa Kibishii) # The Girl Genius Is a Monster: The Brainwashing Cram School of Horror ''(天才少女は妖魔なの?恐怖の洗脳塾 ''Tensai Shoujo wa Youma nano? Kyoufu no Sennoujuku) # Usagi’s Disaster: Beware of the Clock of Confusion ''(うさぎの災難!あわて時計にご用心 ''Usagi no Sainan! Awate Tokei ni Goyōjin) # The Cursed Bus: Enter Mars, the Guardian of Fire ''(呪われたバス!炎の戦士マーズ登場 ''Norowareta Basu! Honō no Senshi Māzu Tōjō) # Usagi vs. Rei: A Nightmare in Dreamland ''(うさぎとレイ対決?夢ランドの悪夢 ''Usagi to Rei Taiketsu? Yume Rando no Akumu) # I Want a Boyfriend: The Luxury Cruise Ship Is a Trap ''(私だって彼が欲しい!豪華船のワナ ''Watashi Datte Kare ga Hoshii! Gōkasen no Wana) # Girls Unite: The End of Jadeite ''(女の子は団結よ!ジェダイトの最期 ''Onna no Ko wa Danketsu yo! Jedaito no Saigo) Movies # Kamen Rider Moon Vs Kamen Rider Zero-One: Reiwa Riders Collide ''(仮面ライダームーン Vs 仮面ライダーゼロワン: レイワライダーズコライド ''Kamen Raidā Mūn Vs Kamen Raidā Zerowan: Reiwa Raidā's ga Shototsu) Specials # Kamen Rider Moon: Transformation Lessons ''(仮面ライダームーン: 変身講座 ''Kamen Raidā Mūn: Henshin Kōza) Notes * This is the first Rider series in history where the Main Rider is a female. * This is the first series since Kamen Rider Hibiki where a Rider doesn't have to say "Henshin" to transform or use a belt as well for that matter. * This is the first series since Kamen Rider Den-O where a Rider Kick or a variation of the move is not the Riders Main Finishing Attack. * This series opening credits use the same font style that was used in Kamen Rider Zi-O and Zero-One.